who'd have thought
by JA-BGTB-SBWH-JC
Summary: Danny dumped Lauren, Jez is there for her, what going to happen sorry for the bad summary, please R
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 days since Danny dumped Lauren, but she hadn't stopped crying.

It was 7pm (2 days after he dumped her) and Lauren was laying on her bed with tear stains on her cheeks, she had been crying nonstop for 2 hours.

Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open, "go away, I don't want to talk to anyone."

She heard the door close and footsteps coming towards her, she looked up to see who it was. "Lauren it's me, Jez, you can talk to me, you know you can" said Jez.

"Please, I just want to be alone" said Lauren trying not to sound too harsh.

"Hun, you've been alone for 2 days, please talk to me, I'm worried about you"

She looked up to see Jez smiling at her; she couldn't help but smile back, but then she let a small, almost inaudible sob which sent tears down her cheeks.

Jez then got up moved towards the bed, layed down next to Lauren and covered her in his arms.

After 5 minutes of silence, Jez turned Lauren so that he could look at her; he looked down at his shirt and noticed that it was almost see through from Laurens tears; Lauren looked down and let out a small giggle.

"Hey that's better, your gorgeous when you smile" said Jez, without thinking what he was saying, he closed his eyes hoping that he wasn't blushing, at this time Lauren reached up with her hand and touched Jez's cheek, he opened his eyes a saw that she was looking at him with love in her eyes.

Lauren realised what she was dong and removed her hand, "sorry" she said genuinely, Jez smiled and whispered "don't be, it definatly made me smile" he paused to tilt Laurens chin up so that he could look into her eyes "and I meant it when I said your gorgeous"

Then almost out of no-where Jez and Lauren were kissing, and they both knew that it was love...

Tbc...

Tell me what you think... should I go on or leave it at that. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9pm, it had been 2 hours since Jez and Lauren had kissed and neither had said a thing to the other.

Lauren was asleep in her room when her door opened and Jez walked in, "Lauren, it's me, we need to talk, wake up" said Jez while shaking her shoulder.

"Piss off, I'm sleeping" groaned Lauren

Jez let out a small chuckle "aww, you're cute when you're tired" he paused "but you're not getting out of talking about what happened, please Lauren"

Lauren let out a groan, but decided it would be easier to face it, she open her eyes and sat up, only to find Jez inches away for her face, smiling.

He pulled away and his face turned serious "looks Lauren the thing is, I'm gay, but since we kissed I can't stop thinking about you, and a man can change his sexuality, right?" Lauren was nearly crying.

"You know I love you more than a friend, but you don't have to change if you don't want to..." chocking back a sob, Lauren raised her hand a touched Jez's cheek, and managed to say "you are the most wonderful, charming and caring man I have ever met"

Tears were forming in Jez's eyes "I know I don't have to change, but I would change anything for you."

"So what does this mean for us then?"

"Well I say we give it a try, but the decision is all your, hun?"

"Well... if it's my decision then I guess were together now, how does that sound to you, babe?" said Lauren, smiling like a fool.

"That sounds brilliant to me, love. But how are we gunna tell the rest of the gang" said Jez with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh now that's your job!"

"How about we tell them together?" said Jez taking hold of Laurens hand.

"That would be perfect" she pauses to get up off the bed "and Jez?"

"Yes Lauren" says Jez raising his eyebrows smiling.

"I love you" she whispers before placing a gentle kiss on Jez's cheek

"I love you to, Lauren" and hand in hand they walk towards their best friends, to tell them that they are in love....

Tbc

How will everyone take it, and how long will Lauren and Jez be together.

Remember reviews equal love and love equals another chapter

Thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren and Jez had made it to the top of the stairs when Lauren came to a sudden stop.

"Lauren, we have to tell then, they deserve to know, please?"

"Jez you know I love you, but I can't do this, I'm sorry."

As Lauren started to walk away, Jez turned around and came face to face with 4 very confused and slightly angry people. "Jez, what's going on, mate?" asked BB Jez's best friend, how could he lye to his best friend?

"Okay you deserve to know, all of you." He paused to take a deep breath "me and Lauren are..." another pause "...dating."

Jez wasn't expecting the reactions he got; Lola started jumping up and down clapping her hands and squealing, Danny looked like he was going to scream at Lauren, Claudine –for some reason- was smiling like a fool and BB was hugging Jez and shaking his hand.

"So none of you are mad at us" asked a slightly confused Jez

"Why would we be mad, mate, I for one could not be happier, congats, dude" said BB

"Well I'm not happy with you" said Danny and he really did not look happy.

At this point Lauren had re-joined the group and taken hold of Jez's hand, "and why would I care what you think or say Danny, you dumped me for Claudine, so I'm over you, I'm happier with Jez than I ever was with you."

"I bet your just using him to get back at me." said Danny getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay that's it, Danny, back off, we don't care what you say, we..." pausing to put his hand around Laurens waist "...are in love"

"Yeah, I wonder how long that will last" said Danny quietly, but not quietly enough for Jez not to hear.

Everything happened so quickly; Jez pulled his arm back from Laurens waist and punched Danny flat on his jaw, and Claudine had pushed Lauren into a closed door, Lola screamed and BB was trying to pull Claudine away from Lauren.

"Claudine you bitch, you could have caused her to have a concussion, why did you do that" shouted Jez.

"Well, you punched my boyfriend, so I pushed your girlfriend" said Claudine mockingly.

"That's it" Jez lunged forward to push Claudine but BB stopped him and said "she's not worth it; right now we need to get Lauren to the hospital."

"You're right, mate" Jez turned to face Lauren and bent down and picked her up "Lauren, baby, you need to wake up please, I can't be without you, please" tears were forming in Jez's eyes, as they get the front door, Lauren opens her eyes "hey, that's it just stay awake for me, you can do it, I know you can"....

Tbc

Will Lauren be ok, find out in the next chapter... and remember reviews = love and love = new chapter.

Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Jez had made it to the hospital with Lauren, Lauren had been taken to surgery and Jez was sat in the waiting room.

"Err... Jeremy Tyler" called a middle aged male doctor.

Jez was up in a flash "that's me, how is she?"

"She has a concussion, she may not remember some things, but apart from that there are no other injuries, she's going to be fine."

"Thank you, can I go and see her now?"

"I suggest only family see her at the moment"

"Erm... I'm her fiancé" 'I hope that works' thought Jez.

"Of course follow me, sir" said a slightly confused doctor, Jez simply nodded and followed.

They arrived outside Laurens door, the doctor turned around smiled at Jez and walked away.

Jez slowly and quietly opened the door only to find Lauren already awake "hey babe, do you remember who I am?"

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at Jez "of course I remember who you are, your Jez my very loving and sexy boyfriend."

Jez leaned in to kiss Lauren when he heard the door open; he was ready to hit the person who was interrupting his perfect moment. He looked up to see BB his best friend smiling at him "hey don't let me ruin your moment" said BB mockingly, after saying that Jez send him a death glare.

Lauren took hold of Jez's hand and asked "Jez, who is that? I don't recognise him."

"Babe, are you sure you don't recognise him, he's one of your best friends?" asked a worried Jez.

"Honestly I have no idea who he is; I know how my best friends are"

"Who do you remember?"

"Well I remember you of course, Lola, Ronnie, Danny they're my best friends and then there's Claudine my worst nightmare and they are all I remember" she pauses to look at BB "I'm sorry, I will remember you soon."

"You don't have to be sorry, I know you will remember." Said BB

"Okay we have to sort out who you remember, Ronnie and Lola are you best friends but Danny is your ex-boyfriend, he cheated on you with Claudine- your worst nightmare."

"Oh well n that case he's not my best friend at all" pausing to look at BB again "I just have to ask what is your name?"...

Tbc

Will Lauren ever remember BB?

Laurens family come to see her

And everyone is in for a shock

But for all of that to happen I need reviews, please tell me what you think and be honest

Thanks xx


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren was asleep in her hospital bed, she had been there for about 12 hours, Jez was awake one side in a chair waiting for her to wake up, BB was pacing up and down nervously, Lauren still didn't remember who he was, Lola was sitting in a chair on the other side of Lauren asleep, Ronnie was sitting on the end of Laurens bed painting Laurens nails.

"BB, can you please stop pacing, you're making me nervous and you'll wake Lola" whispered Ronnie.

"No, I'm worried that when Lauren wakes up she still won't remember me" said BB nervously.

"Look mate, she will remember you..." Yawn "...just give it time, now please sit down."

The door to Laurens room opened and a young-ish woman came in and quietly walked up the Jez and whispered "Hi, I'm Nikki, I'm Laurens mum"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jez and I don't know if Lauren has told you but I'm her boyfriend and that there is BB"

BB turned and waved at her then turned his attention back to watching Ronnie painting Laurens nails.

"No, Lauren didn't tell me she had a boyfriend, but as long as she's  
happy then I'm happy for her."

Jez just smiled and decided to leave it at that and introduce the rest of the group "well, this is Ronnie sitting on the bed and the girl asleep in the chair is Lola" Ronnie looked up and smiled then got back to painting.

Everyone was sat in silence until a doctor came in the room and said "I need to talk to Laurens mum, Lauren and her fiancé please?"

Jez turned to face Laurens mum and whispered "I'll explain after, I promise" Nikki nodded and they turned back to face the doctor, by this time Ronnie, BB and Lola had left the room and Lauren had woken up.

"Is there something wrong with Lauren?" asked Jez worriedly

"No, no, there's nothing wrong, it's just... well... she's pregnant."

"WHAT?" said Nikki looking at a very shocked Jez.

"I swear on my life that Lauren and I have never had sex, ever" said a scared Jez.

"Erm... no it's not yours; do any of you know a Danny Miller?"

"Oh God, please God, no. There must be a mistake please?"

"No there is no mistake" "I'll give you guys some privacy"

"Who is Danny Miller?" asked Nikki curiously

"Well, he is Laurens ex-boyfriend, they were together for 3 months and when he broke up with her, that's when I started dating her" Jez knew it was better to be honest with her.

Lauren hadn't said anything since she woke up because she was in shock.

"Lauren, why didn't you tell me about this, you must have known, how far along are you?"

"Jez, It's not something that you can just blurt out, It's not easy to talk about ok, and I'm about 7 weeks along, but please don't tell Danny, I want to be the one to tell him and from now on my life is going to be really hard, so I need as much support as possible" said Lauren.

"Well, 'm never going to leave your side, I promise you that, Nikki could I have a second to talk to Lauren in private please?"

Nikki gave a weak smile and nodded "sure."

"Okay, Lauren, I love you, I really do and I know we haven't been together long, but..."

"Are you dumping me as well?"

"...Wha...No, Lauren..." Jez got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet blue box "... will you marry me?"

TBC

Ha-ha I'm mean...Sorry

Will Lauren say yes and what will Danny say about Lauren being pregnant plus a huge surprise coming up, t might be in the next chapter, but it might not be, so keep your eyes pealed

Reviews are much appreciated and loved by me

xx


End file.
